Rescue Me
by distantmuse
Summary: Can JR and troubled newcomer Caroline overcome their old problems, and new ones thrown at them, to find their way to one another?
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! I decided to write this fanfic because 1) I was brainstorming during AMC commercial breaks and thought of it and 2) There's only one other JR fic on here at the time I'm publishing this.  
  
Summary: This fic will focus on JR and troubled newcomer, Caroline McLaughlin, and their struggle to help each other overcome their old problems, and the new problems that are thrown at them. This can play off of right now. Hope you like it, please R/R.  
  
E-mail: Coppertp9@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, with the exception of Caroline, nor am I employed by ABC or anything like that. I am simply a fan, doing this for fun. I am receiving no money.  
  
Rating Disclaimer: This chapter has been rated PG-13 for adult language/situations, including an implied suicide attempt. If this sort of thing would offend you, I suggest that that you not read.  
  
Still with me? Good. Now I will shut up and let you read.  
  
* * *  
  
~Rescue Me~  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
A piteous whimper was emitted from the ground of the rarely empty park in the center of Pine Valley. The girl's twisted form was sprawled on the ground. She hadn't yet found the strength to pull herself onto the bench that looked so close, but to her, was so far away. It had been a long night for eighteen year old Caroline McLaughlin. Small purple bruises were smattered across her face, and her left eye had taken such a hit, that it was swollen shut. Her hand found its way to her hair, and she felt something sticky at the side of her head. She drew her hand back and found a thin coat of blood on it, from the worst blow. A telephone, a book. Caroline couldn't even remember what'd hit her.  
  
She didn't know how long she had been lying there, but her hopes of being found had quickly disintegrated. With some of her last strength, she managed to reach into her bag, and pull out a small razor blade. She never left "home" without it. Holding the blade between her fingertips, she dragged it slowly across her wrist, and watched as beads of blood formed at the wound. She barely felt the pain. The blade fell from her fingertips, and was lost in the grass. Maybe this cut would end her life of abuse. Maybe.  
  
She blacked out.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello? Hello, can you hear me?"  
  
Dreaming. Caroline thought she must be dreaming, or maybe that she was even dead. The male's voice sounded so fuzzy, so far away. It couldn't be real. She felt her shoulders be lifted from, then lowered back to the ground vigorously, several times. No, she wasn't dead. Someone was shaking her. Her good eye opened and closed slowly a few times, taking in the blurry image of the handsome dark haired guy, about her age.  
  
"Who. Who are you?" Caroline whispered. It hurt to speak.  
  
"My name is JR." JR replied, as he looped an arm around her and pulled her into a sitting position, then a painful standing position despite Caroline's protesting groans. He guided her to the park bench, and helped her achieve a comfortable sitting position.  
  
"Oh. I'm Caroline."  
  
JR's fingers gingerly touched the patch of blood within her long locks of copper hair. Even covered with welts, bruises, and blood, JR could tell that she was a pretty girl. Her dark brown eye was especially beautiful. He looked down into it, but had to look away quickly. There seemed to be a lot of emotion, a lot of pain behind it.  
  
"Damn. What happened to you? Who did this?" JR asked, unable to fathom who would want to hurt this girl.  
  
"My mother. Drunk again." Caroline replied solemnly.  
  
"This has happened before?" JR asked.  
  
"More times than I care to remember. I-I think I got away this time. But, but I'm not safe here. I managed to escape here from the next town over. She'll come l-looking for me." Caroline stuttered, fear taking over her voice.  
  
"Shh." JR said calmly, holding onto her hand in hopes that it would soothe her, "I'll get you out of here. I'll take you to the hospital."  
  
"No!" Caroline yanked her hand from his and struggled to stand, but weakness won over, and she fell back against his chest, "She'll find, I'll never be."  
  
"You'll never be what? Caroline?" JR never got his answer, because she had passed out again.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I have no choice." JR gathered Caroline into his arms, and quickly headed for Pine Valley Hospital.  
  
* * *  
  
Another chapter or no? You decide, by reading and reviewing. 


	2. Chapter 2

~Rescue Me~  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
* * *  
  
JR looked at his watch for what seemed like the thousandth time. He had brought Caroline to the hospital over an hour ago, and Jake Martin had immediately whisked her away to an open exam room. He hadn't seen either of them since, and he wondered if she was awake yet. On the way to the hospital, she hadn't stirred, hadn't moved.  
  
Even though he didn't know her, he'd stayed, and hoped that she would be okay. Something about her intrigued him. Maybe it was all the emotion he'd seen in her one open eye. Maybe it was because she was a damsel in distress. Or hell, maybe it was because she was pretty underneath all those marks of hate. Something was drawing him to her.  
  
The doors to the emergency room entrance opened with a little bang against the walls, and Chief of Police Anna Devane entered, dressed in her usual all-business, no nonsense black attire. She walked over to JR, and he jumped up to stand with her.  
  
"Jake must have called you, did he tell you anything?" JR asked.  
  
"He told me that she is still unconscious. I'm here to talk to you, JR." Anna responded.  
  
"Me? What have I done?" JR asked hesitantly.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I just need to know what you know about that girl."  
  
JR raked a hand through his hair and sat back down. "Practically nothing. Her name is Caroline. I have no idea what her last name is. Her mother is the one who beat her up, and not for the first time. She ran away from a town or so over."  
  
Anna made written notes of the information that JR provided her with. "Well, it's a start. We'll know more when she wakes up."  
  
Jake popped his head out of the exam room. "Aha, you're here already." He opened the door all the way and stepped out, then closed it softly behind him. Anna and JR quickly joined him.  
  
"She's stable, but still unconscious. I expect a full recovery, she should be fine soon." Jake said with a little smile.  
  
"That's good to hear." JR said, breathing a sigh of relief. He again wondered why he was so relieved about the condition of someone he didn't know. "Did you find anything that would be useful?" Anna asked.  
  
"Yes." Jake reached into his lab coat and produced a small card, "That's her driver's license. Caroline McLaughlin, 18 years old. Her address is on there and everything."  
  
"What kind of injuries has she sustained?" Anna inquired.  
  
"Several contusions and lacerations on her face, a blow to the head. One of her wrists was broken, the other cut." Jake paused. "She had some scars on her legs and arms. I almost wonder if she is a cutter, but given her history of being beaten by her mother, I can't determine that."  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Martin." Anna said, "I should get back to the station and get this investigation started. Call me when she wakes up."  
  
"Can I see her?" JR asked.  
  
"I don't know if that's a good-" Jake began.  
  
"She must feel like she doesn't have a friend in the world. I know that feeling. Please." JR implored.  
  
Jake sighed. "Well, I don't see a big problem with it. Just don't stay long."  
  
* * *  
  
JR seated himself beside Caroline's bed and just looked at her. Her wounds had been covered with bandages, her mouth and nose covered by an oxygen mask. JR reach out and instinctively brushed a stray strand of red hair from her face.  
  
"Come on Caroline, wake up. I want to know you." 


	3. Chapter 3

~Rescue Me~  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
* * *  
  
The darkness began to lift from before Caroline's eye. Her eye blinked. The lid felt as though it were made of lead. Realization came slowly. She was in a hospital room, which she could only see through one eye. Panic filled her. Had she gone blind in the other? She touched her eye with one IV implanted hand. No, it was just covered by a patch.  
  
Who was this guy sitting beside her, asleep, with his hand atop hers? He looked familiar. She struggled to remember his name. JR was it? He had seemed okay. Then again, he'd done exactly what she had told him not to do. Angrily, she jerked her hand out from under his, and used it to rip off her oxygen mask.  
  
JR awoke with a start at the sudden motion. "Hey, looks like Sleeping Beauty is finally awake."  
  
"Don't you Sleeping Beauty me, why did you bring me here?" Caroline demanded. Her mouth was so dry, it felt like it'd been stuffed with cotton, but she didn't care. She wanted answers.  
  
"I brought you here because you were hurt, Caroline. I saved your life, you know." JR replied, crossing his arms. How could she be so ungrateful?  
  
"Well, you didn't save much." Caroline retorted bitterly. "And you've probably ruined my life even more."  
  
"How do you figure?" JR asked.  
  
"My mother. She can find me now." Caroline whispered.  
  
"No, no she won't find you. The police chief is--"  
  
"You got the police involved?!" Caroline interrupted.  
  
"I didn't get the police involved in anything. Your doctor called them." JR protested.  
  
"Yeah, because you brought me here." Caroline said.  
  
"What was I supposed to do? Let you die?" JR asked, exasperated.  
  
"I might have been better off!" Caroline said, a film of tears forming in her eye. "What am I even doing here. I don't have to take this abuse, all I tried to do was help you, and all you're doing is bitching at me." JR said, standing up. "I'm out of here."  
  
"Good! No one was asking you to stay!" Caroline shouted.  
  
At the sound of Caroline's yelling, Jake Martin entered the room. He was pleased to see that his newest patient had regained consciousness, but wondered what all the yelling was about. He stepped over to her bedside and began checking her vital signs.  
  
"Welcome back. I'm Dr. Martin. Is anything wrong in here?" Dr. Jake asked.  
  
"No. I was just leaving." JR said, and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Caroline obediently lifted her arm for Dr. Martin so that he could slip a blood pressure cuff on it. The tears lingered in her eyes. She hadn't wanted to be so hateful to JR, but she couldn't let him get too close. She had to protect herself. She couldn't let anyone get too close ever again.  
  
* * *  
  
JR threw another rock into the water and listened to the satisfying splash it created. Skipping stones at the boathouse had become a frequent stress reliever for him during the tough times. He couldn't believe how Caroline had reacted to him, after what he had done for her. Disappointed didn't begin to describe his feelings. He was hoping he'd find a friend in her. She didn't know about his past problems and she wouldn't have to know. But it looked like any hope for a friendship with her was gone.  
  
The old boards squeaked and JR looked up to see who had stepped onto the dock. It was his old friend, from his days of getting high, Mark. JR turned away. That was the last thing he needed.  
  
"Hey man. What's with the cold shoulder?" Mark asked, helping himself to a seat beside JR.  
  
"Nothing. I've just had a bad day." JR responded, still not facing him.  
  
"Listen. I just got some great stuff. I know it would make you feel better." Mark pressed.  
  
"You know I don't do that stuff anymore, Mark." JR said.  
  
"That doesn't mean you don't want to. Does it?" Mark asked.  
  
"I don't know." JR said.  
  
His hesitance was a mistake that Mark was going to use to his advantage. With a smile, Mark reached into his pocket and withdrew a syringe, followed by a couple of small bottles filled with fluid. Using his teeth, Mark removed the needle's lid, which he pocketed.  
  
  
  
"Want any?" Mark said, as he filled the syringe with the liquid.  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll go first." Mark located a vein in his arm, and stabbed the needle into it. With his thumb, he pushed the plunger and expelled the contents into his body. He filled the needle again, and offered it to JR.  
  
JR started to refuse again, but the needle was looking more and more inviting to him. He snatched the syringe from Mark, and plunged it into his arm. He pulled the needle from his arm and tossed it aside. JR lay back, waiting for the drug to take effect. Then realized too late that he didn't even know what he'd taken. 


	4. Chapter 4

~Rescue Me~  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
* * *  
  
"How many times has this happened before?" Anna asked Caroline.  
  
Jake had called in the Chief of Police right after Caroline had woken up, and she'd arrived within minutes. Already, Caroline was exhausted from the interrogation she was receiving, and it'd just begun.  
  
"Oh, uh. I couldn't count them if I wanted to." Caroline replied.  
  
"Do you think your mom would have tried to run anywhere?" Anna asked.  
  
"No. She was too smashed, she probably just passed out on the floor."  
  
"I have a cruiser headed to your house as we speak. Hopefully, we'll get her."  
  
"What about me? What should I do?"  
  
"Well. You could move back into the house once we've apprehended your mother."  
  
Caroline looked away. "I couldn't go back there. Too many horrible memories."  
  
"You could stay in Pine Valley then." Anna said gently.  
  
"I guess. We did have some money. But I need a job." Caroline sighed. "Who'd hire me for anything? I barely graduated high school."  
  
Anna thought for a moment. Her last secretary had left on maternity leave, and she had left Anna with a lot of paperwork. Most people would have never thought to hire a wanderer, a stranger, for a job like that. But Anna recognized that Caroline needed help, and, what the hell, she was a risk taker.  
  
"How are you with typing, answering phones?" Anna asked.  
  
"I'm pretty good. I used to work in the school library for extra cash." Caroline said.  
  
"When you're well, how would you like to be my assistant?" Anna offered.  
  
Caroline stared. "You must be crazy."  
  
"I doubt it. I'm willing to take a chance on you." Anna said. "Jake said you should be out of here in a day or so."  
  
"All right. I'll do it. Thank you." Caroline said, smiling for the first time.  
  
* * *  
  
JR awoke at the boathouse the following morning, in the exact same place he had been right after he injected the drug. He looked beside him, and saw that Mark had left without a trace. With a groan, he sat up slowly.  
  
He couldn't remember much about the previous night. He remembered asking Mark what they'd taken, and Mark told him it was some prescription drug that JR couldn't remember the name of.  
  
JR managed to stand up with little trouble. Whatever it was, JR had been lucky, because it hadn't seemed to hurt him. What was he doing, resorting to his old addiction like that? He'd promised himself that he would never touch the stuff again. Too late last night, he'd realized how stupid he'd been.  
  
"I'm tired of waking up and not remembering what went on the night before." JR mumbled to himself. "Never again. I really mean it this time."  
  
* * *  
  
After Anna finished, Caroline was left alone with her thoughts. She couldn't sleep, she was awake all night and early the next morning. She had thoughts of her mother, this new town, and her new job. And though she would never have admitted it, her thoughts continually wandered toward JR.  
  
"I could just go apologize. And thank him." Caroline thought to herself. "That wouldn't be letting him get too close. Maybe he could show me around town, help me out a little. If he even wants to talk to me anymore." 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all! I promise I haven't forgotten about you, or this story. I'm starting my freshman year of college, so sometimes things are like AHHHHH. lol. It may take me a while sometimes, but I promise the updates WILL come, I have a big plan for this story. :) Be sure to leave feedback for me, that's the only way I know if you like this. :)  
  
* * *  
  
~Rescue Me~  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
* * *  
  
Three days later, Caroline found herself discharged from Pine Valley Hospital, and a little overwhelmed with all the new challenges she faced with living in a new town. Where she'd live, where everything was, even where she could go to buy a new outfit, since the clothes she'd had on her back were completely ruined.  
  
With Anna's help, she'd secured a room at Myrtle Fargate's boarding house. The money her mother actually hadn't spent on alcohol would pay for a few months rent, food, and clothes, and Caroline's new job would cover things after that.  
  
After she'd moved her stuff in, which didn't take a great amount of time, she'd showered and dressed in a brand new conservative outfit of a khaki skirt, a baby blue button down shirt, loafers. She felt better, but she knew she wouldn't feel her best until she talked to JR.  
  
Thanks to Myrtle's willingness to gossip, she found out that JR was staying with his father, Adam Chandler. Myrtle had said the name like it was supposed to mean something to Caroline, but it didn't.  
  
And after a quick taxi ride across town, she found herself riding through the gates, which led to JR's house. It didn't take her long to realize that this was not a house, but very much a mansion, and a huge one at that. She had never seen such a beautiful place to live in her entire life. One thing was for sure: JR's father was mega rich.  
  
She pushed the doorbell and listened to its elaborate symphony as it resounded inside. She felt a knot growing in her stomach. Partially nervous about JR's reaction to her arrival, and partially uneasy because she knew she didn't belong there.  
  
The maid answered the door. Caroline had to keep her jaw from dropping when she realized that the woman was wearing an honest to God French maid costume. She thought those only existed in movies!  
  
"Um. H-hi." Caroline stammered. "May I help you, miss?" the maid asked, in a surprisingly kind tone.  
  
"Oh, I'm just looking for JR. He does live here. Right?" Caroline said. Oh God, what if she'd ended up at the wrong house?  
  
"Yes, yes. Do you wish to speak to him?" the maid asked.  
  
"Please." Caroline said, fidgeting.  
  
The maid gestured for Caroline to enter, then disappeared up the stairs. Caroline took advantage of her moment alone to survey the scene. The mansion was so elegant. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling there were vases that were probably worth more than her house, just sitting out on tables.  
  
JR descended the stairs, running his fingers through his wet hair. Caroline was glad that the swelling on her other eye had gone down, because he looked very attractive. She was happy to have both eyes to appreciate it.  
  
"Hi." Caroline said nervously.  
  
"Well, I didn't expect to see you ever again." JR said, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Listen. I'm really sorry about that. I wasn't myself the other day. I was just." Caroline trailed off.  
  
"You were just?"  
  
"I was scared, okay? Satisfied?"  
  
JR put his hands up. "Okay, okay. Let's call a truce, all right?"  
  
"A truce?" Caroline asked suspiciously.  
  
"We can start over, if you like. Hi, my name is Adam Chandler Jr., but my friends call me JR." His hand extended to her, "And I hope I'll be able to call you that soon."  
  
Caroline hesitated. She'd promised herself that she wouldn't trust anyone ever again. But that would make for a very lonely life, especially in a new town. A friend couldn't hurt. She didn't have to let him get too close.  
  
"I'm Caroline McLaughlin."  
  
She stuck her hand out and he accepted it in his larger, warmer hand. He gave it a gentle shake, and held onto it a little longer than necessary.  
  
"You got your eye back." JR said, reaching out to gently touch her cheek, just below her blackened, but open eye. She felt a blush rise to where his finger lingered.  
  
"Yeah, you're a real sharp one, aren't you?" Caroline bantered.  
  
"Well, I think so." JR said.  
  
"I bet you do."  
  
JR clasped a hand over his heart. "Oh, that hurts. And to think, I was just about to ask you to go to dinner with me."  
  
"Does that mean you've changed your mind?" Caroline asked.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Going to dinner, silly."  
  
"I don't know, I'm still kind of hungry."  
  
"Well, what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Something simple. You, me, a couple of Big Macs."  
  
"Classy." She couldn't help it. Her lips turned up into a tiny smile.  
  
"Oh, what was that? A smile? The Ice Queen seems to be melting!"  
  
"I accept."  
  
"Great. Let me grab my coat." JR turned on his heel, "By the way, you do know that I'm not really taking you to McDonalds, right?"  
  
"I kind of figured."  
  
"Be right back."  
  
She watched him dash up the stairs. When she caught a glimpse of her reflection in a nearby silver platter, she couldn't believe it. She was still smiling. And for some reason . . . She couldn't stop. 


End file.
